It is often difficult for fitness club or gym counselors, trainers, managers or other personnel to identify exercising individuals who may need encouragement, advice or other assistance. As a result, many individuals may not receive the needed encouragement, advice or other assistance. This may lead to the individual improperly using fitness equipment or may lead to the individual becoming discouraged and reducing attendance or discontinuing membership.